


Summer Camp

by IAmAllYetNotAtAll



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/M, Fic Exchange, Gen, Irondad, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trans Peter Parker, neat, that's a tag, trans!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmAllYetNotAtAll/pseuds/IAmAllYetNotAtAll
Summary: Stark STEM Summer Camp - dream destination for nerdy kids. Peter's finally made it, if only he'd thought to update his file ahead of time.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 307
Collections: The Friendly Neighborhood Exchange





	Summer Camp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galactic_cam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_cam/gifts).



> Hey Everyone!
> 
> Here is my fic for The Friendly Neighborhood Exchange and is a gift for the lovely galactic-sam! This is a mix of all three prompts, in a sense, so I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> PS: This is my first attempt at writing a trans character, I hope I did this justice but please let me know if there are any concerns with the depictions.

" _Zara Mahs and Penelope Parker in room 490..._ "

Stark STEM Summer Camp was established twelve years ago and is the go-to summer camp for any science-minded child slash teenager. Amazing professors and doctors and researchers come from all over the world to do workshops and presentations in all sorts of fields. No two years have had the same guest list. Not to mention the site itself, set in the middle of West Virginia, with large labs, rooms full of high tech equipment, an extensive library, a cafeteria that serves edible food, and bedrooms fit for two people.

The application process and the competition are brutal; thousands of kids apply every year, and only a couple hundred get selected. They'll take anyone from age 6 to 17, so long as they impress the people reviewing the essays and projects sent their way.

Peter's known about the camp for years, but this is the first year he's applied. Between crippling anxiety and the overall cost, he kept trashing the paperwork and telling his Aunt and Uncle he'd try next year. Early last fall when May handed him the 2014 application documents, he'd finally felt brave enough to try.

He winces at the sound of his dead name, although it hasn't been very long since he's fully erased it from his life. He knows exactly why they have that name instead of his real one, but the reaction is instinctual by now.

In October 2013 he applied to the Stark Camp under the name Penelope Parker. He'd received his acceptance by the following February.

In March, after years of doubt, he finally came out to his Aunt and Uncle. Who, much to his relief despite how he'd known not to expect otherwise, were perfectly okay with it. Changes started slowly, between numerous appointments with therapists and doctors alike, and shopping trips for new clothes and proper binders. The plan is to use the summer to sort of... reinvent himself, in a way. To explore these new opportunities and grow comfortable with them in a way he's never been with his past self.

In September, he'll be going to Midtown High as his new, more accurate, self away from anyone who may recognize him. Aside from his childhood best friend Ned, who'd actually been the first to hear his self-deprecation about the body he hated.

So. Yes, he hates the sound of that name but he knows why it's being said. That's the name put in the paperwork, after all, but now he's, well, _he_ , and isn't sure about rooming with Zara. The 12-year-old with pigtails and overalls probably wouldn't mind, but he does.

May has spent the last few months telling him not to accept being misgendered, even by her and Ben who are still trying and learning just as he is, but to approach the matter calmly as the person may not intend any insult. He'll do what he can, he decides.

The man reading out the names and handing out their welcome pamphlets, big orange envelopes with their names on the front which he flips upside down to not look at his dead name, is Dr. Bruce Banner. Yeah, that one. Just as he's finishing up, a second man with an awesome metal arm approaches. He doesn't have a nametag, but Bruce introduces him.

"Kids, this is Bucky, one of your counselors. He's in charge of getting you all from point A to point B during your stay, but also if you have any questions or concerns, he's your go-to. But any adult in the building is, of course, here to help should you need anything."

"Let's go," Bucky says as a way of greeting and starts walking off with a brief ' _follow_ ' hand wave.

Peter hangs back for a moment, waiting for the group to get out of sight before going up to Bruce. The doctor is peering over some paperwork in a notepad.

"Um, Dr. Banner?" He gently calls to get his attention.

"Oh!" He looks up and readjusts his glasses, "Hi. Did you need something?"

"I, uh, it's about..." He holds the envelope to his chest, the name aiming outward, "I'm not... It's my fault, really, I didn't think to notify ahead of time and it's not a huge deal, seriously, but I figured I could check, you know? If maybe..."

"Um," Bruce stammers to cut off his stammering. "It's alright, whatever it is. Just... say it."

"I'm not _this_ anymore," he says, finger over the printed name, "I'm Peter and I'm not sure it's okay for me to room with Zara?"

Bruce glances from the name back up to his face, and the realization appears more quickly than Peter's generally used to. 

"Oh! You're... Yes, of course."

"It, um, it was after I applied, and I forgot to ask my aunt to call and see if we can update my file."

"Well, that's alright. Let's see what we can do. Come with me."

Peter grabs the handle of his suitcase and follows the adult to the front of the building from the back end of the entrance hall. The many kids had all arrived around the same time, grouping off with various counselors throughout the room to get their instructions and rooming details; Bruce was in charge of the 'N' to 'R' range of last names. They've all emptied out now to get unpacked and their steps echo in the suddenly larger than life room.

Bruce stops near the front desk behind which sits a man with a scowl, "Why don't you take a seat over there, Peter, and I'll be with you shortly."

"Sure. Thank you, Dr. Banner."

Near the front door in the center of the room, there are a couple of benches back to back and he takes a seat facing the reception area. He sets his suitcase beside him expecting this to be a bit of a wait. He's far enough that he can only hear the sound of their voices without being able to make out any words. 

He doesn't want to stare and tugs out his phone to keep himself distracted.

_From: Ned_  
_Duuuuude I need pix asap_

_From: May_  
_Did you get there yet? I miss you already xox Don't set anything on fire until at least next week!_

He responds to his latest texts and switches over to Twitter. For the next couple of minutes, he keeps half his focus on the two adults and the other half on his Feed. They get a bit louder, hand gestures coming into play, but he's still not quite able to understand what it is they're saying.

"What's going on over there?"

A voice startles his mindless scroll through jokes and slightly political tweets and he glances up with a gasp and heart hammering in his chest. Near his left shoulder, kneeling on the bench behind him, is... Wow. Okay.

Play it cool, Parker, he tells himself though does the opposite by being too shocked to respond.

Tony Stark, who Peter had known would be here logically but is too surprised by his sudden appearance to remember this, climbs over the two bench backs pressed together to sit by Peter's side. He rests his arms across the back and stretches out his legs, crossing them at the ankle, and stares fixedly at the reception desk.

The founder of the camp and genius child of world-renown inventor Howard Stark has never been known for being normal, but that was so non-adult that it kicks him out of his stupor.

"Mr. Stark?" His voice hits that uncomfortable high range and he clears his throat. "What, um...what."

"Hey, kid. What's up with that? Is everything alright?"

"Oh. Yeah, it's..." He clears his throat again, tries not to stare too openly, and presses on, "I was put in a room with ano- with a girl and Dr. Banner's just seeing if they can do something. It's not a big deal." He explains honestly, never very good at being anything otherwise.

This is _so_ not how he wanted to meet his ultimate hero (after May and Ben, of course, but Tony _Fucking_ Stark!)

Tony frowns and Peter can practically see the gears spinning in his head. 

Just a couple hours ago he'd thought he would get through camp without having to tell anyone about his transition. He was looking forward to six weeks of being a boy without confusion or doubts or questions. Stupid. He'd been so excited, neither he nor May nor Ben had even thought about getting this sorted ahead of time.

"Sorry to say I have no idea how that happened, but I'll look into it," Tony says earnestly and Peter's hands come up defensively.

"No! It's not - it's no one's fault but mine. It's - um. It's... I was, but I'm not anymore." He's starting to get anxious and the shaking in his voice is obvious. Telling Dr. Banner was easier since he'd had context clues, but talking about this with Tony Stark is the last thing he wants - _ever_.

Tony seems to figure it out on his own with just that, the benefits of being a woke genius, Peter supposes. He follows him on Twitter; he's seen the hilarious responses to the many ignorant people trying to outsmart the smartest man of their generation.

"What's your name, kid? I'm Tony Stark, but I'm going to make an educated guess that you knew that already."

Peter laughs weakly, "It's Peter Parker. But the file would say-"

Tony puts up a hand to stop him, "It's cool. I'll be back."

He's up before Peter can tell him not to bother with it. Like Tony Stark doesn't have a million more important things to be doing.

He doesn't bother trying to distract himself anymore and puts away his phone to watch.

Tony goes up to the two men. Bruce greets him with a smile and the other one's scowl somehow deepens. Bruce steps back and crosses his arm, seeming as interested in watching as Peter. Tony crosses his arms over the counter and leans forward. His words are so low Peter can't hear anything at all.

And... and that's real quick.

Maybe two minutes later Tony's coming back with a key in hand. It's attached to a laminated paper with a number on it, _616_. He stops in front of Peter and he instinctively stands to meet him.

"Beck was just being... Beck. I've got your name updated on file and here's your new room key," Tony hands it to him and Peter takes it without a word. "We have a couple empty this year, so you and Ms. Mahs get to be our lucky odd numbers. I'm told rooming together is good for making friends, or something, but I figured you'd prefer your privacy."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Stark. I'm sorry to be such a bother, I..."

"Don't sweat it, kiddo. Come, let me show you to your room."

He nods, suddenly starting to feel overwhelmed. He's not used to a stranger's kindness, New York City isn't exactly known for that sort of thing no matter how much he loves it. 

Tony heads towards the same hall that Bucky had taken earlier and they pass Bruce on the way, going into a separate section of the building.

"Thanks for your help, Dr. Banner," he says.

"You're welcome, Peter. And if I recall correctly, I'll be seeing you in a couple of days for our first workshop."

"Sounds awesome."

"Later, Brucie," Tony says in farewell. 

Further down the hall Tony glances at Peter and asks, "You submitted that formula for that webbing substance, right?"

Startled, Peter meets his gaze and can only nod.

"I usually skim over most of the submissions to get an idea of what we're getting for the summer, but yours stuck out to me. It's simple, yet incredibly effective. But what you sent in is the bare bones of this stuff. I want you thinking bigger; have you considered real-life applications for it? Because I've got ideas, but I want to hear what you're thinking."

"I'm not sure," Peter admits. "I don't know that's it's really practical, you know? I just thought it was neat."

" _Neat_ , he says," Tony teases, "Alright, we'll brainstorm later after you've gotten settled."

"Sure," Peter agrees, lips spread into the widest grin. The past half hour is out of mind. He's going to have his own room, his name issue is all fixed up, and most importantly - Tony Stark actually read his application and remembered him. 

This is the best day. Ever.

"Hey, have you heard about my September Foundation Internship? I actually run it out of New York, and if I remember right, which I always do, I'm thinking that might be up your alley."

Ned is not going to believe any of this.


End file.
